Beach day
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Where Shane is totally sure that his band mate's girlfriend didn't have a British accent last time he saw her... Nor did he know she had a really hot friend with being touched issues.


**ICRA Oneshot words.  
**

**Beach, British Accent, Flag, Ribbon, 80s music, Bikini**

* * *

When Connect Three discovered they actually had a few days off touring they instantly decided to spend that time at the beach. They felt as if they could use a day at the beach or at least somewhere outside other than running from screaming fan's at the hotel's pool.

While waiting for his band mates Shane sat uncomfortably next to the youngest's curly haired girlfriend that he had only met twice.

"So... Where did you meet Nate?" Shane asked quietly. He was unsure on how this girl would act. Most people he had ever seen Nate with were either very stuck up or ignored everyone but Nate.

"Well you see I met him in a hotel three months ago." the girl answered in a British accent. Shane sat slightly confused he never remembered the girl to be a United Kingdom native. "I yelled at him when he walked right into me as he talked on the phone." She sighed recalling the memory.

Shane smiled as he realized that she was probably the girl he heard yelling before hanging up on Nate. "So that was you..." He murmured.

"Probably. Unless there are other woman running around calling him a complete fool for not seeing a woman standing right there." The girl shook her head. Watching the door the youngest band member had gone in ten minutes before hand she smiled. "After he apologized for what seemed the hundredth time he took me out for coffee and since then we've clicked."

Shane nodded before realizing he didn't exactly know the girl's name. He could recall it was something that started with a C or K but he couldn't remember exactly. "Caitlyn with a 'Y'." She said almost as if she was reading his mind. "People usually forget to ask and I shouldn't bother asking your name... It's plastered everywhere." She smiled again in the British accent that drove him nuts. He could have sworn Nate said she was from New York not England.

"Cait...?" Nate's voice carried from the door. "Some girl called my phone looking for you..."

"Oh. That must be Michelle. I told her we were stopping here for a couple days and it'd be nice to meet up with her some time." Caitlyn grinned holding onto the accent as she quickly bounced up from her seat and towards Nate who stared confused at the girl. He rolled his eyes as she shoved him back into the room and shut the door behind her.

Grinning as she appeared back from the room ten minutes later with Nate she bounced happily about the room until Nate finally told her she needed to calm down. "I'm ready!" A third voice called excitedly from the last room that the boys were sharing. Emerging with a rather excited two year old in his arms the oldest but most childish of the band grinned at his friends. "Amber is ready to." He said as the little girl in his arm bounced. Shane grinned at the little girl before offering to take her from Jason's arms.

As he ended up carrying the little girl down stairs and out onto the beach across the street from their hotel Shane noted how many pictures would probably be spread about gossip sites later and he shrugged them off. There was nothing wrong with spending time with his favorite and only niece.

"Michelle said she'd meet us on the beach." Caitlyn spoke up once they hit the sandy boardwalk that led to the actual beach. "She's been dying to meet up with me for like forever." Caitlyn giggled as Amber made funny faces at Shane.

"So... Wait who is this Michelle you keep speaking of... I mean is she a total super fan or something?" Shane asked as he kept his attention towards the two year old in his arms.

"Oh gosh no. If anything she actually hates your music." Caitlyn said shaking her head which caused all three boys to stop and look at her. "OH No not because she thinks your a bad band or anything it's just she's not into your style of music." Caitlyn explained still in a British accent. The girl continued to ramble on about something or the other to do with her friend before they made it to the other side of the board walk where a large Green flag sat waving in the wind. "MICHELLE!" Caitlyn suddenly screamed before letting go of Nate's hand and taking off down the beach for a woman standing down by a homemade marked off area.

* * *

Watching as Caitlyn practically tackled the poor woman to the sand and hug the living daylights out of her the boy's laughed as the other girl shoved Caitlyn off and stood up again.

The other woman was now standing over top of the curly haired girl and threw the cover up she had been wearing on top of the girl. Her laugh carried through the wind and all three guys wanted to meet her suddenly. She seemed like the kinda girl that'd be easy to get along with.

"Oh... It's you." the girl muttered before punching Nate in the arm. "Small world after all huh?" She added with a grin before hugging the youngest. The two other's looked at the teen confused. "We were neighbors at one point. Oh gosh. Nate do you remember those horrible ribbons my mother forced me to wear before going over to your house... Those were awful and very annoying." She sighed.

"WAIT YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER BUT DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?" Caitlyn pouted from her seat on the ground.

"You never asked."

"You're a meanie."

"No."

"Yes."

"Last time I checked you were the meanie cause you left me with a apartment without any food and drop the stupid accent Everyone knows you aren't really British gosh."

"Michelleeee." Caitlyn finally whined without an accent and it made Shane feel a lot better. "You weren't suppose to give me away. I totally had Shane into thinking I was from England." Caitlyn pouted again but got up and flung the cover up Mitchie had pulled of minutes earlier back at it's owner.

"Actually no... I was so sure you weren't from England I was confused I why you suddenly had an accent. I've heard you talk before without one..." Shane pipped up finally before letting the wiggly little girl go back to her fathers arms. "By the way nice to meet you Michelle." Shane added giving the other woman a smile.

"Mitchie." The girl said quickly. "Caitlyn calls me by my proper name to annoy me. But everyone else calls me Mitchie..." She shrugged. "Actually I think it was Nate who gave me the nickname." She grinned.

The four turned to the only other curly haired person with them and stared one with a smile and three other's with a wide confused look. "I couldn't pronounce Michelle at the time... Give me a break I was like four when we met." Nate muttered before glancing at the water.

"So... Who wants to hit the water?" Shane asked after a few more seconds of staring at Nate.

"ME!" Three voices said happily. Shane rolled his eyes as Jason seemed just as excited as the little girl in his arms. Shane wondered how Jason's wife even let him take the girl anywhere alone. He would be in constant fear the airhead would lose the child.

* * *

"Who's up for ice cream or something to drink?" Mitchie asked finally as she sat down next to Shane. The group all raised their hands. "Ice cream or soda?" Mitchie asked.

"Ice cream."

"Water please."

"Uh... Sprite and juice if you can find any!"

"I'll come with you and help bring it all back..." Shane murmured standing up and offering Mitchie a hand. "If that's alright." He added.

"Sure. Extra hands are always awesome." Mitchie grinned grabbing Shane's hand and pulling herself up. "So. Ice cream, water, juice, and a sprite. Got it." Mitchie grinned before starting towards a little shop down the beach.

"Wait up!" Shane called running to catch up with the woman. "So... Mitchie... I heard you not a fan?" He said catching up at he noted the long walk.

"Not really... To sugary pop... I'm really not into mainstream teeny bopper music..." She shrugged. It was then Shane realized that the dark haired woman was in a black bikini that showed off all the right places. "And you can totally stop staring at my ass." She added smirking as Shane suddenly raised his eyes from the said place and looked away.

Shane couldn't think of anything to say other than sorry a couple times. "It's fine... Besides you're not the only person who has checked me out while we've been here... I just felt like calling you out." Mitchie smirked. It sent a chill down Shane's spin to see such a gorgeous girl smirk at him the way she did.

"Alright alright... the what's your favorite kind of music."

"80's rock music... Journey, Cinderella, Areosmith you know... Insanely big hair..." She grinned as Shane stopped walking for a few seconds. "What? surprised little ole me listens to that kinda stuff?"

"No... I don't think... Favorite song?"

"Shake me... Cinderella." Mitchie answered right away. She nodded again before glancing back at Shane. "You're favorite genre of music and fav song?" She asked.

"I listen to just about anything... and since there is so much music out there and I can't pick one I'll go with Britney Spears's Three..." Shane shrugged with a grin as Mitchie stared now. "What?"

"You... are a strange one." She muttered as the two reached the counter of the little shop. "One ice cream two waters, a sprite and do you have apple juice?" Mitchie asked the teenaged boy behind the counter.

"Uh..."The teen asked not paying any attention to the question until Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie's shoulder. "Oh.. yeah. I think so..." The teen muttered before turning to the said drinks.

"Oh... and a Coke." Shane added. He noted how uncomfortable Mitchie suddenly felt and dropped his arm from her shoulder. "Sorry." He whispered.

Mitchie shook her head and held out a ten for the teen to take. Waiting for the change Mitchie shrugged towards Shane as she grabbed Caitlyn's ice cream, waters and the small bottle of apple juice. Waiting until the were out of ear shot of the guy at the shop she spoke up. "It's nothing... I just have this... I dunno thing against guys touching me... but you didn't do anything wrong... actually you probably saved us from standing there for ten minutes... I really should have worn my cover up..." Mitchie muttered quietly.

Shane smiled. "Hey. If I had known you didn't like guys touching you I wouldn't have." He said.

Mitchie only smiled for a second before looking at the ice cream she got for Caitlyn. "This is going to be a mess..." she sighed. "But totally worth watching her drop half of it into her lap." She added with a grin.

* * *

Laughing as four out of the six people in their little group decided to venture closer to the water Mitchie and Shane watched Caitlyn tackle Nate into the surf. "Is she always like that?" Mitchie asked softly as she sat closer to Shane.

"No... actually... I wouldn't know I've only seen her about three times... and since she's joining us for the rest of the tour... I guess I'll find out." Shane shrugged.

The couple's attention was suddenly diverted to Jason and the little girl who were building sandcastle's. "She's such a little cutie... She's two right?" Mitchie asked looking over at Shane who nodded.

Shivering suddenly Mitchie frowned as the sun was getting lower into the sky. "We're gonna have to go soon... You should come with us for dinner... We aren't going anywhere real fancy... probably just the little place down the street." Shane offered quietly.

"I'd love to but I have to work..." Mitchie sighed with a smile.

"Working is overrated. Call in sick and then come to dinner."

Mitchie giggled but shook her head. "I can't call in sick if I told them I'd show up soon... Actually I need to get going so I can get a shower. Tell Cait I'll talk to her later." Mitchie said pulling on the cover up she had left balled up by a bag. Shane nodded before watching her walk back down to the boardwalk and then disappear from his sight all together.

Shane frowned he was falling hard and fast for someone he had only met eight hours before.

* * *

"Welcome to The Shack. How many?"

"Uh... six... Right?" Jason asked turning back around to count.

"Yes Honey six is right."

"We have six." Jason said turning around and smiling at the woman behind the small desk.

"Right this way." The woman nodded grabbing menu's for everyone.

After being seated the woman dropped the menus in front of everyone then went back to her post. "She creeps me out." Nate muttered under his breath as he glanced at the menu.

"Hi. My name is Mitchie and I'll be you're server for the evening." A familliar voice spoke from behind Shane. The table nearly jumped out of their skin hearing Mitchie.

"Woman. You didn't say you worked here of all places." Caitlyn frown at the now dressed Mitchie. She grinned back at her friend before glancing around.

"What can I get you to drink. We serve coke products." She added.

"Water."

"Juice juice!"

"Uhh... Uhh..." Jason started unsure of what to drink.

"I'll bring you sprite." Mitchie murmured giving the eldest a smile when he gave her a thumbs up.

"Ice tea please." The other woman which Mitchie figured was Ambers mother asked.

"Coffee would be awesome right about now." Caitlyn murmured.

"You had like four bottles of soda already Cait."

"So... You know I practically live off caffeine..."

"Water for you too..."

"Meanie face."

"For you Shane?"

"Waters fine." Shane shrugged.

"Alright I'll be back in a couple minutes." Mitchie grinned before leaving their table.

* * *

Finally catching her break Mitchie pulled off her smock and joined Caitlyn's table out in the dining room. She sat squished between Caitlyn and Shane as she spent her fifteen minute break with them. Grinning as Jason's daughter smashed the vegetables Mitchie had brought out earlier into the table she didn't wanna say anything but she knew how much of a pain it'd be for the bus boy to clean the table after that.

"So... Mitchie... Why didn't you tell me you worked here?" Caitlyn asked poking Mitchie in the ribs.

"Yeah... You could have mentioned that when I invited you to dinner with us..." Shane added.

"Then it'd spoil all my fun of watching you guys flip out. By the way your daughter is possibly the cutest little kid I've ever seen." She added directing the comment towards Jason's wife.

The woman smiled slightly before glancing at Jason who continued to clean the now mashed carrots from the little girl's squirming hands. "You need to stop squirming. Why do you always squirm when I try to wash you?" Jason mumbled.

"So how long are you guys in town for?"

"Until Wensday?"Caitlyn said questioningly glancing at Nate who nodded.

"So two more days. What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Concert..."

"Mitchie you should totally come. Ohhh that'd be so cool." Caitlyn suddenly exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. You should totally come."

"Mitchie break's over." the woman who had seated them earlier said tapping the exhusted Mitchie on the shoulder before pointing to the clock on the wall that had told Mitchie she was five minutes late back to her shift.

"Thanks..." She muttered waving the woman away. "Well... there goes like twenty buck out of my pay" She muttered to herself standing up.

"Twenty buck for five minutes?" Shane asked surprised.

"Let's just say they have stupid punishments for being late. But whatever."

* * *

"Alright who is getting the check?" Mitchie asked stopping with the black check book in her hand. Shane raised his hand first and snagged it out of her hand before Nate or Jason could make a grab for it.

The two stared at him in surprise. "What? I feel like paying because you have mushed carrots stuck to your hands still and I highly doubt you can write anything after Caitlyn squeezed you hand so hard earlier... You had a hard time even using the fork." Shane said rolling his eyes handing Mitchie a plastic card along with the book.

Mitchie giggled quietly as she left seeing Nate's cheeks turn bright read. Ringing up the table she shook her head and realized how expensive the meal had been and glanced back at the table. Shane seemed awfully willing to pay for what she considered an expensive meal. Waiting for the receipt to print she pulled one of her order sheets out and quickly wrote her name and Number down. Sticking it into the book with the receipt and Shane's card she headed back towards their table to see it had emptied to all but Shane.

"Sent them back." He said before she could ask. "Hey... Thank's for coming out to the beach with out... It's been awhile since we've hung out with someone who isn't a crazy fan or like Caitlyn." Shane smiled.

"No prob. Just could you sign my copy of the receipt?" She smiled before handing the check book to him.

"There are easier ways to ask for my autograph you know... I'd even willingly write it on you hand." Shane grinned before scribbling down his name.

"Here you go." He said handing her the receipt she needed before snagging the other one and the paper underneith it for him.

Standing up Shane asked if her restaurant pooled the tips or not. "Yeah... but don't worry about it. I'll still get a decent amount in tips." Nodding Shane stood awkwardly for a second.

"Would you shoot me if I hugged you?"

"No... but why would you hug me?"

"You're nice and Caitlyn said for me to hug you..."

"Ah. Yeah no. I won't shoot you." Mitchie laughed stepping into Shane's embrace. He grinned before wishing her a good night. "See you maybe tomorrow." She called after him.

Shane nodded and left The Shack happy. He quickly pulled out the receipt and extra paper to see what she had given him and smirked.

"I totally scored a number."

* * *

**The ending sucks I know but I'm like... Uhhhhh... Crap can't think... probably noticing up at the top there is a bunch of random words there and a abbreviated phrase.**

**This was totally for the Indie Camp Rock Award's oneshot contest. :)  
**

**Which this is the first thing I've posted since January. Gasp... a 3,000+ word one-shot? What?****  
**

**And I will disclaim anything that sounds familiar isn't mine and yay my unwanted knowledge of 80's rock bands...(darn best friend who's obessed with it.)  
**


End file.
